


Life

by lucida



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucida/pseuds/lucida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random letters (and one email) exchanged among Kristy, Mary Anne, Stacey, and Charlotte as adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



> I wrote this for ozqueen last year as part of fandom_stocking, but I never posted it because it's really just random letters and... no plot. Here it is anyway. You've been warned.

**To:** cjohans0024@jhu.eu  
 **From:** smcgill@columbia.edu  
 **Subject:** No Subject

Hey Char!

How are you doing? It’s been too long since we’ve last talked! I was in Stoneybrook last weekend, visiting my mom, and ran into your mom at the supermarket. She told me you just started medical school at Johns Hopkins! How did I not know about this?! Of course I can’t say I’m surprised at all, though, Char. I wouldn’t have expected anything less. How was your graduation from Yale? I know the robes they make you wear are hideous (we had to wear blue at Columbia, so count your blessings), but I hope you managed to enjoy it nonetheless. Anyway, let me know how you like Baltimore, and if gross anatomy is as traumatizing as Robert insists it was when he first started. (He’s doing a psychiatry residency at UConn.)

I’m working at an iBanking firm now, which is going pretty well. My boss’s name is Chase Archibald. He’s only a couple years older than me, but he’s already one of the managing partners because he’s a blood cousin to the Fitzgeralds, who seem to own half of Wall Street. He keeps flirting with me and even invited me to his family’s summer home at Nantucket over Labor Day weekend. He’s definitely good-looking, and very sweet, but this job is amazing and far beyond what I thought I’d have at this stage in my life, and I’m not going to ruin it by getting involved with my boss. The only reason I agreed to go to Nantucket is because his younger sister was also going to be there, and we’ve gotten to be good friends (she was at Columbia with me, isn’t that a coincidence?). I should probably break it to him soon that we can’t be more than friends, though. I’m not stupid, no matter what Kristy thinks.

Oh, I ran into Sam Thomas recently too. I’m sure you remember him? I hadn’t spoken to him in years, actually, although I knew from Kristy that he recently got a job as an accountant in Manhattan. So, I guess it was only a matter of time until our paths crossed. We had a nice chat. Sam is one of those people who is just easy to talk to, if you know what I mean. We sat at a corner table in Starbucks and just teased and flirted and chatted and laughed for about an hour. I’m not saying I like him again or anything, but he’s one of my oldest friends and he just gets me. One of the theaters around here is having a special showing of Mary Poppins, and Sam is going to get us tickets. It would be rude to say no to such an old friend; and besides, I’m flattered that he remembers that’s my favorite movie. We’re talking about maybe getting together for lunch before the movie, maybe even walking around Central Park? It should be interesting.

Anyway, Claudia is in the city for the weekend and I promised to spend the day with her, so I should get going. I’ll keep you posted on everything though! Congratulations on med school, and make sure you come visit soon! I miss you, sis.

\- Stacey

* * *

Dear Mary Anne,

Stacey is denying it, but I’m pretty sure her and Sam are starting to date again. Spare me the pain and just go ahead and whack me upside the head with Logan’s Louisville Slugger. I mean it. They always get so fucking corny when they are dating. Remember in our senior year at SHS, when Sam surprised Stacey by flying in from California and meeting her at Prom with a bouquet of roses? I still have nightmares. Also, I had to take Alka-Seltzer for a solid two weeks because the talks you, Stacey, and Claudia had about how sweet SAM is were both nauseating and migraine-inducing. No offense, but I’ve never particularly cared for all of that lovey-dovey shit. If someone flew in from the other side of the country and surprised me with roses, I would be creeped the fuck out. I’d probably knock the guy flat on his ass.

Love,  
Kristy

P.S. - At least this means Stacey isn’t dating her boss. I’m almost impressed, McGill.

P.P.S. - I hope they last this time. It’s weird because Sam is my brother, but he deserves this. Besides, the only thing more painful than listening to them sweet-talk each other is having to hear (and see) both of them moping around after break-ups.

* * *

Dear Kristy,

Don’t worry about anyone ever mistaking you for being the romantic type. You made your feelings on romantic gestures pretty clear when you slapped Alan Gray for buying you chocolate and reserving a table at Chez Maurice on Valentine’s Day.

We’ll talk about Stacey and Sam more when I see you this weekend, but Logan says to tell you that his Louisville Slugger is a collectible, and far too valuable to use to bash in your head.

By the way, we could communicate much faster if you would just check your email.

Love,  
Mary Anne

* * *

Dear Mary Anne,

Chez Maurice is one of the creepiest places I’ve ever been. It might even be worse than Karen’s old bedroom, and I don’t even need to remind you of the terrifying levels of Pepto-Bismol pink.

Bart understands me better. On our anniversary, we ordered pizza and watched the Mets game.

Love,  
Kristy

P.S. - Letter writing is a _club tradition_ , Mary Anne. Come on.


End file.
